whisper_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200214-history
Kūkyo
Appearance Kūkyo Kaze(空虚 風) basically meaning "empty wind", ''is a 16 year old boy with medium long dark purple hair. He has a height of 176 cm and a weight of 66 kg. His eyes has the color purple. He wears dark purple trousers, and a silver-dark purple chestplate. The chestplate is made out of Platinum plating, with Ashim tree fibers. This armor is very strong, even if it just looks like regular clothing or light armor. He also wears a dark purple robe with detailed fabric. It was given to Kūkyo as a gift from Olivia when he left the Hashi Village. He also has a custom made leather holster for his Grimoires. Occasionally he can also be seen having a belt around his waist were he can store pouches and other kind of things that he needs for his adventures. Personality Before Awakening: Kūkyo is a very determined man with a mysterious mindset. Some claim that his emotions are impossible to read and that only he himself knows what he feels. But he seem to be very easily affected by people when he's around Astral. He enjoys fighting for "justice" and he don't like to kill other humans. This can be seen in chapter 17 when he decides to trap his opponents instead of killing them. After Awakening: After his awakening in chapter 20, Kūkyo's personality changes massively. There more and more Kūkyo uses his Balance Breaker, the more of his emotions fade away. He doesn't seem to care about anything, he kills anything without even hesitating. It'll go to the point where he's personality is like a rock, there's nothing there. Kūkyo will be way more stiff in general, he will easily kill people, even when he doesn't have too. It might even come to the point where he kills for fun, or that he needs to kill in order to survive. Background One day, Kūkyo suddenly woke up in the middle of a field of snow in the mountains. He didn't have any knowledge of the world, and he didn't remember how he got here, not to mention who he was himself. He didn't know what his name was, or even where he was from. He saw smoke in the distance and decided to walk over there. He got to a village and got taken in by the village elder to get treatment. There he met Olve, Olivia, Ainz and many more people, who helped him train to become an adventurer. Abilities Magic Kūkyo somehow got two Grimoires when he went to The Grimoire Library in the forest outside Hashi Village. No one has ever gotten two Grimoires before, not to mention two Sacred Gears, and it's even stated in the Magical Laws that "''one person shall only be able to be chosen by one Sacred Gear." Void Grimoire: * Void Magic: Kūkyo uses this magic attribute to generate void. He primarily uses this magic to shoot different sized and shaped chunks of void towards his opponent. * Creation Magic: Kūkyo uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from Void. * Reinforcement Magic: Kūkyo uses this form of magic to enhance his or others physical abilities and resistance. Atomic Grimoire: * Atomic Magic: Kūkyo uses this magic attribute to manipulate atoms. He primarily uses this magic to change atomic attributes in others spells or in objects. * Creation Magic: Kūkyo uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from thin air, using the atoms in the near facility and adding atoms and ion to create other elements and matter. * Reinforcement Magic: Kūkyo uses this form of magic to enhance his or others physical abilities and resistance. Balance Breaker: Void Overdrive: Appearance: The regular Void Grimoire changes shape, into a more reinforced version, with a metallic feeling with details in gold. Kūkyo's hair will change color to a much darker shade, and his eyes becomes black. Abilities: '''Kūkyo's overall power level grows exponentially, and his physical powers such as speed and strength also grows up to a super human. Kūkyo will be able to cast lower tier spells without vocalizing the spell, as if he'd use the Silent magic enchantment. '''Awakening Chant: ''I who shall awaken. I am the voice of the silent, and the eyes of the blind. I am the nothingness, I am the wholeness. I shall activate the great curse of domination. I shall drown you in the depth of empty purgatory. Void Overdrive!'' Magic Items: * Ring: Kūkyo has two rings, one which he bought at a store in chapter 7, and another one which he bought from Tento. The one he bought in chapter 7 lowers casting time with 15%, and he wears it on his right hand on the index finger. The one he bought from Tento is a magic item which activates spells. This particular one can cast the 5th tier spell Umbra up to 10 times per day. It's maximum range is 20 meters, and it's maximum area of effect is 2 cubic meters. Known Spells: Quotes Not everyone who smiles at you, is your friend. (Chapter 17)